Always and Forever
by Allie351
Summary: Title has been changed! Clark starts to notice changes in his friend's attitude. What has gotten into Lex, and how will Clark deal with the changes? Involves Mpreg!
1. Default Chapter

_**My Crazy Life**_

A/N: This is my first attempt at mpreg; I don't usually do these kinds of stories but I got an idea for one, so please be gentle!

Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Lex got exposed to the meteor rocks?

Chapter 1

Changes. It was a word many people hated and Clark Kent wasn't any different. He'd started noticing the changes in his friends attitude suddenly and became afraid. One minute Lex was extremely happy, the next his attitude would totally change and he'd start snapping at everyone, start throwing things. Lex had become very angry recently, something Clark had trouble understanding; he'd never seen his friend so upset. At one point, Lex has even gone as far as forbidding Clark to come within three feet of the mansion.

Now, here he was, standing in the doorway to one of the many bathrooms in the Luthor mansion watching Lex throw up everything he'd eaten that day. "Are you alright?" he asked weakly, his voice topped with concern. For someone who had all the power in the world, at this moment he felt powerless to help his friend when Lex needed it most.

"Do I look alright? I think it's the flu. You should go home Clark, I don't need for you to get sick as well."

Clark frowned slightly. "The flu? Lex, you've been sick for close to two months now, you should go see a doctor."

"Forget it Clark," Lex said, adamantly shaking his head. "You know I hate doctors, and besides, they'll just think that I'm going crazy and lock me in Belle Reeve again; I don't want that."

"Neither do I," Clark agreed. "But Lex, you're sick and you need proper care. At least go for me," he pouted, giving Lex the puppy dog eyes he always gave him when he wanted something from the older man.

Lex tested his shaking legs, standing up and slowly walking over to Clark. He placed his arms around his waist and quickly pecked a kiss on the other boy's lips. "I love you Clark, but no doctors."

Clark sighed. "Alright," he reluctantly agreed. "But if you continue to get sicker Lex, promise me you'll have a doctor check you out."

Lex relented. "I'll fly in the best doctors from Metropolis," he assured him. "Now go home Clark, I'll be fine. Besides, I've always been able to take care of myself."

"If you're sure you're okay..." Clark replied reluctantly, moving away from the older man's embrace and heading toward the door. "Promise you'll call me if you need anything? I don't care what time of day or night it is." he said.

Lex nodded. "I promise," he said. "In fact, as soon as you leave, I'm going to bed."

"Alright. I love you, Lex."

"I love you too Clark, have a good night."


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I forgot to mention in the first chapter that is also my first attempt at a Smallville story, I'm a fairly new fan of the show and I decided to stray away from what I normally write to try my hand at this.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, they belong to Miles Millar and Alfred Gough. Reviews and constructive criticism only, all flames will go to heat my non exisent fireplace.

Chapter 2

Directly after school ended the next afternoon, Clark headed over to the mansion. "Lex?" he called, his voice echoing throughout the porcelian halls of the mansion. "You wanted to see me?"

"You've been lying to me this whole time," Lex said, lifting a bottle of clear brown liquid to his lips. "All these years, our friendship has been based on a lie."

"...Lex? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Kent, you know damn well what I'm talking about. That night on the bridge, the roof of my car was ripped apart like a sardine can, you were the only one there."

"Lex...the impact of the accident tore the roof off the car," Clark tried to explain.

"Clark, tell me the truth for once in your life. Don't shut me out like you shut Lana and Chloe out, if anyone deserves to know the truth, it's me."

Clark sighed. He had a point, but could he really tell Lex his secret? What would the older man think of him then? "Lex, if I told you, you'd end up hating me."

Lex laughed bitterly. "I wouldn't hate you, Clark. I just need to know the truth before anything more happens between us."

"Trust me on this one, Lex. If I told you, you'd never think of me as the same again. It's better for both of us if I don't."

Lex turned to look at him, and for the first time Clark could see just how pale his friend really was. "It can't be that bad, Clark. Unless you're an alien in a human body hiding out on Jonathan and Martha Kent's farm, I don't see why you can't tell me."

Clark gulped. That was exactly WHY Lex could never find out the truth; if Lex did find out that Clark really was indeed an alien, he was afraid Lex would never look at him the same again, afraid that Lex would end their relationship. Lex was one of the few friends Clark considered close to him, and that was a chance that he was not willing to risk. He laughed slightly. "I'm as human as you are, Lex. Cut me and I bleed." he said. But what color do I bleed is the question, he asked himself.

Lex sighed. "I believe you," he said. "I'm sorry Clark, it's just lately, I don't know what's wrong with me, it's like I've been thrown off whack." he said. "And I'm still curious as to what happened that night on the bridge but I promised your father and you that I would no longer pry into it. I just hope that one day you can trust me enough to tell me your secret." he said softly, staring into the deep blue eyes that he loved so much.

"Lex, it's not that I don't want to tell you, it's that I can't, it's better for both of us if you don't know," he said. "And you know I'd trust you with my life. I love you Lex, with my whole heart, soul and my entire being."

"I know you do Clark, it's just sometimes nice to be reminded of how much you love me." Lex said, wrapping his arms around Clark's waist and leaning foreward to kiss his forehead. "No matter what happens Clark, I trust you and you can always come to me; I'd do anything for you, including taking a bullet for you."

Considering no bullet known to man can hurt me, that's not possible, Clark thought, but instead he smiled and kissed his lover's lips. "I know you would, and I'd do the same for you." he said, glancing at his watch. "I've got homework to do and chores to finish around the farm, call me if you need me." he said, placing one last small kiss on Lex's lips, then heading home.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Once again, I own none of these characters, they belong to Miles Millar and Alfred Gough, yada yada ya, you know the story. Reviews and constructive criticism only, all flames will go to heat my non exisent fireplace.

Chapter 3

"Kent residence," Clark said, grabbing the phone off the hanger. He'd been sitting at the kitchen table doing the last of his homework when the phone rang.

"May I speak to Clark Kent?" the voice on the end asked

"Speaking," Clark replied.

"Mr. Kent? My name is Franzis Iyzarro and I'm calling from Metropolis General Hospital. Lex Luthor was admitted here earlier this afternoon complaining of stomach pains and he gave us your number." the man explained.

After managing to get around the man's thick German accent, Clark was able to pick up what he was being told. "When he was admitted? Is he alright?" he asked, his panic kicking in, making a mental note to kill Lex later for not calling him like he'd asked him to.

"He was admitted around 1pm this afternoon," Dr. Iyzarro replied. "For the most part, he's fine..." the doctor trailed off.

"For the most part? What do you mean, for the most part? Is it a matter of life or death?" Clark demanded. He wanted answers and all this man seemed to be doing was dancing around them.

"Mr. Kent, I think it would be better if you came here so I could talk to you in person, it's not easy to say over the phone." Dr. Iyzarro told him.

Clark slowly counted to ten to regain his calm before he spoke again. "Doctor, I appreciate you're calling me about this, but there's no way I can make it to Metropolis and back in an afternoon," Clark told him. Even with his super-speed it was impossible.

The doctor sighed. "Mr. Kent..." he said, but was suddenly cut off when he heard his name being paged. "I must ask that you try to get here as quick as possible, Mr. Luthor has been asking for you since he was admitted."

Clark sighed. "I'll - I'll see what I can do." he trailed off, hanging up the phone. He wanted to be with Lex, he really did, but he had no idea how he was going to tell his parents he was going to Metropolis and his reason for going; ever since he'd gone to Metropolis with Lex and almost been kidnapped and killed by Alien-hunting Japanese mafia men, his parents had told him they didn't want him going to the city again. But Clark knew what he had to do.

Making sure his parents were nowhere to be seen, Clark sped down the stairs and out the door, past the barn, and through the cornfields, making it to the Smallville Bus station in record time.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Any ideas on how to start chapter 5 would be greatly appreciated, I love hearing from my readers, so if you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see happen in future chapters, please, feel free to let me know!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to go through this again? You should know how this works by now...I don't own em, I'm just using em for entertainment purposes

Chapter 4

The city looked different from when Clark had last seen it, though he couldn't quite tell how. He walked along the sidewalk for a bit until he came to a corner where he saw a homeless man sitting on a bench with a dog curled at his feet. Clark tapped him gently to wake him up.

"Whad ya wan?" the man asked, opening one eye and peering at the rain-soaked teenager through it.

"Could you tell me how to get to Metropolis General Hospital?" Clark asked him.

"Down the street a couple blocks then take a left." the man grunted, angry at being disturbed.

"Thanks. Sorry to bother you." Clark told him, waiting until he'd fallen asleep again then super-speeding in the direction the man had pointed him in.

Once inside the hospital, he walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me," he called, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Can I help you, young man?" a pretty blonde receptionist asked him, staring at him through glasses that looked like they could fall off her face at any given moment.

"I'm looking for Lex Luthor's room, he was admitted this afternoon." Clark told her.

"Are you family?" the lady asked. "Cuz only family is allowed in there right now."

"I'm his brother," Clark told her, hoping she wouldn't see through his lie. After having to lie about his secret all these years, he'd grown quite good at it and usually people believed him.

The lady squinted at him as if she was trying to tell whether or not he was lying, then gave up and pointed to a cubicle a couple feet from her. "Mr. Luthor is over there," she told him.

Clark thanked her and walked into the room.

"Clark, I'm glad you're here." Lex groaned, trying to sit up. After a couple minutes he gave up and glared at the tubes he was hooked up to that were restraining his movements.

"Don't move," Clark told him, sitting down in the chair next to his bed. "Why didn't you call me, Lex?" he asked, hurt filling his voice.

"I didn't want to bother you," Lex said. "Besides, you were still in school. When Joelene said she was going to call you, I told her not to worry about it and instead she called Smallville General and they ended up flying me here." he explained.

Clark frowned at him, then realized he couldn't stay mad at him for very long. "I guess I can understand that," he said. "What have the doctors told you?"

"So far, nothing." Lex told him. "They're trying to get ahold of my father, but I told them don't bother, unless I'm dying my father won't drop everything to come and see how I'm doing." he said bitterly, just as a dark haired middle aged man walked into the room.

"You must be Mr. Kent," he said, shaking Clark's hand. "I'm Franzis Iyzarro, we spoke on the phone."

"What's wrong with Lex, Doctor?" Clark asked, cutting right to the point.

"Well, when he was brought in complaining of chest pains, we did some tests and found that he'd been infected with meteor dust," the doctor explained. "His mansion was built on one of the sites of the meteor explosion and there must still be some there that he was exposed to."

"What are you saying?" Lex asked.

"In a word, that your genetic structure has been altered." the Doctor explained, a bit more calmly than Lex and Clark liked.

"Meaning?" Clark asked, starting to become really frustrated with this doctor.

"Mr. Luthor's stomach pains aren't from the flu or food poisioning or anything else we'd thought possible." Iyzarro responded, staring intently at the two young men in front of him. "Mr. Luthor is pregnant."


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I still don't own, I'm not making any money nor do I want to, I'm only using them for entertainment purposes. Millar and Gough own them.

Shout out: To The Tribble Master for coming up with idea for the fifth chapter, I greatly appreciate it and as always, give credit where credit is due. So a big thank you goes out to you, this chapter would never have happened if it weren't for you! (At least, it wouldn't have turned out as nicely as it did without your ideas!)

And now, onward, to chapter 5! As always, ideas are greatly welcome and appreciated for chapter 6, you'll get credit.

"Pregnant?" Clark repeated, as Lex started laughing.

"In case you haven't noticed doctor, I'm a man. There's no possible way I can get pregnant, and I don't believe in those meteors altering people's genetic structures, it's all rubbish to me." Lex said between laugher.

"There must be some mistake..." Clark trailed off.

Dr. Iyzarro shook his head. "I'm afraid there is no mistake. We did the tests numerous times and they turned out the same each time." he told the two young men. "I'll leave you two alone to talk this out. I'll be back in a bit with Mr. Luthor's release papers." he walked out of the room, muttering " Pregnant men! What is this world coming to?"

"I can't believe this," Clark said, unable to take his eyes off Lex. "How will I tell my parents? They're going to laugh me off the planet once I tell them this." he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, think of it this way," Lex told him, trying to lighten the situation. "The kid's going to be half Kent, which should make your dad happy."

"Yeah," said Clark, staring vaguely into space. "But he'll still have some Luthor in him, something that won't please my dad."

Both men were quiet for a long while, Lex wondering how this would change things in his life and Clark wondering whether this child would have the same powers he did, since it would be half him.

"Damn," Lex swore, finally breaking the long silence between the two. He of all things was pregnant! For a moment, he thought he had been drinking too much drugged (courtesy of his father) scotch. But no, there was Clark, suddenly holding his hand and cooing comforting words. It was due in seven months! "How do girls stand this?" he suddenly said to Clark.

Clark laughed. "I guess we're about to find out." he said.

Lex groaned and squeezed Clark's hand, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again and turning to look at Clark. "When I was younger, the one thing I always liked about being a boy was that you never had to go through the same kind of pain that girls had to go through, that boys were always tougher." he said, trailing off for a moment. "I remember once, when I was about 7 or so, my mother telling me that childbirth is a wonderful thing to experience, that even though she almost died giving birth to me, she would never change it for the world."

"That's sweet," said Clark. "I don't know any stories about my birth because I don't even know who my birth parents are. And my mom miscarried before she even made it to three months." he added.

Lex turned to smile at Clark, his first sincere smile in a long time. "Well, that's one thing that's going to be different with this kid. He's going to feel the love that I never felt growing up nor do I feel now, and he's going to know from day one who his parents are. That I'm going to make sure." he said, kissing Clark's lips right as the doctor came back into the room.

If he felt uncomfortable or out of place, Dr. Iyzarro didn't say anything. He just simply said, "If you're ready to go Mr. Luthor, I have your release papers right here, to be signed, then you're free to go."

Lex smiled. "Definately. I'm ready to get out of here and go back to the mansion, my staff is probably having a field day without me being there." he said, taking the pen that the doctor was holding out to him and signing the papers.

Dr. Iyzarro looked them over, then smiled and nodded at the two. "All set then," he said. "Unless anything major changes, I would reccomend visiting Dr. Mitchell, a specialist at Smallville General Hospital, a couple times a month. He'll make further arrangements with you." he said, writing out a list of some reccomended pre-natal vitamins for Lex, then leaving the room, allowing him time to change while he talked with Clark.

"This is most unusual, Mr. Kent." the doctor told him. "I need you to make sure that whatever Lex needs, he has, that whenever he needs you, you're there." he explained.

Clark nodded. "I've always been there for him before, I will continue to be there for him now." he said as Lex walked out of the room, smiling. "Ready to go?" Clark asked him.

"Definately," Lex said, nodding.

The two took the long bus ride from Metropolis back to Smallville. Once there, Clark began to walk in the direction of his house.

"Where are we going?" Lex asked. "The mansion's the other way..."

"I know," Clark said. "We're going to my house. We have to tell my parents eventually and the way I see it, it's now or never."

Lex nodded, though this was not something that he was looking forward to.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Thanks to all the awesome reviews I've been getting, I greatly appreciate them! When I first started this story, considering it's the first ever Smallville fic that I've published (though I've got tons in notebooks all over my house) and considering it's the first ever mpreg I did, I never thought I'd get such good reviews on it and I never thought it'd go over as well as it did. So thanks to all my loyal reviews out there and keep the reviews coming. Sorry chapter 6 is so short, it didn't look that short in my notebook, but I guess it was, sorry about that; I wanted to leave you guys with a cliffhanger like i've been trying to do at the end of every chapter and the way this one ended seemed good enough to me. The next two chapters will be longer, I promise.

Disclaimer: Don't own em, yadayadaya, using them for entertainment purposes only, yadayadaya, Smallville belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, I'm not making any money so don't sue.

As always, reviews and constructive criticism only, all flames will go to heat my non-exisent fireplace.

"Mom? Dad?" Clark called the minute he and Lex entered the house.

"In the kitchen, son." Jonathan called.

"Clark? Are you sure we have to tell them right now?" Lex asked in a small voice.

Clark squeezed his hand gently. "It's now or never, Lex. I'd rather tell them now and get it over with than have them find out on their own in a couple months."

"I guess you're right..." Lex trailed off, more scared than he'd ever been in his life.

Clark gave him a shy smile and squeezed his hand again before going into the kitchen.

"Something wrong, Son?" Jonathan asked. "Hello, Lex." he said curtly.

"Mr. Kent." Lex nodded a hello.

"Dad, there's something I have to tell you." Clark sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I guess there's no simpler way to put this; Dad, Mom, you two are going to be grandparents."


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: As always, read and review

Jonathan stared at his son, speechless, and not trusting himself to say anything.

It was Martha who ended up breaking the silence. "Is it Lana?" she asked softly.

Clark shook his head. "No, it's not Lana. Or Chloe for that matter."

"Then who?" Jonathan finally asked. "Who did my sixteen year old son knock up?"

"It was me," Lex spoke up.

Martha turned her eyes from her son to Lex and back to her son. "Is this true, Clark?"

Clark nodded. "Yes." he said softly.

Jonathan broke out in laughter. "He's a male in case you haven't noticed Clark, this is just a lie to cover up the real person you knocked up."

"No Dad, it's not." Clark said calmly, shaking his head. Deep down he just wanted to let loose and cry, but of course he would never let Lex see him cry.

"This has to be some weird...side affect or something." Jonathan spoke up after a moment.

"Side affect?" Lex asked.

Clark glared at his dad. "He means from the meteors, Lex. And yes Dad, it is more than likely that."

"Jonathan?" Martha said quietly. "I think we need to discuss this over dinner, just the three of us."

Lex nodded, taking that as he cue to leave. "I'll call you later, Clark."

"Later," Clark said, a slight feeling of dejection crawling into his voice. He hated seeing his parents this upset at him, all he ever did was try to please them.


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Please keep the reviews coming, the faster you get me reviews, the faster I will get the next few chapters, I try to do three chapters a day, so start sending me some more reviews! Once again, thanks to my loyal readers, you are an writer's way of letting them know you want them to keep writing, and I will keep writing as long as you keep reviewing me!

Love you all,

Allie

"Please say something." Clark begged after about ten minutes of silence.

"How is this possible? So not only can you get females pregnant, you can get males pregnant as well?"

"Apparently so, Dad. Obviously since I refused to be Jor-El's heir, he was going to get it one way or another, even if that was through Lex." Clark explained.

"Is it just you or is everyone on that planet the same way?" Jonathan asked, moreso to himself.

"Considering I know nothing about where I came from Dad, I honestly couldn't tell you." Clark said. "I would assume though that if I was able to get Lex pregnant, other males on my planet can do the same thing." he sighed and then looked both his parents in the eyes. "The doctor at Metro General told Lex that it was a side affect from the Meteor rocks, apparently his mansion was built on a site affected by the meteor showers, and the doctor thinks that's how Lex ended up pregnant. Of course, I never told him otherwise."

"You have to tell him, Clark." Jonathan replied, looking his son in the eye.

"What? Dad, no I can't tell Lex, or the doctor, I can't let them know that I'm a freak from another planet." He said. "And besides, you threw a fit when I told Pete my secret."

""Pete didn't end up pregnant, either." his father replied. "Put yourself in Lex's position, Clark. How do you think he is going to feel when everyone finds out about him? He's been compared to his father all his life just because of his last name, and now this? He is going to be the one considered the freak Clark, not you. And if anything, Lex deserves to know the truth now more than ever." Jonathan explained to him.

Clark sighed. "He's still been asking me about that night on the bridge." he said. "Maybe your right, but how am I going to tell him? Then he'll get mad at me, forbid me anywhere near the mansion again and keep me out of this kid's life."

"That's your kid too, Clark, and Lex knows that. Sure, he'll probably be mad at you for a short time once you tell him, but after losing his mother at a young age, he's not going to want that for this kid." Martha said, finally speaking up again. "Your father's right though Clark, Lex does deserve to know the truth, now more than ever. And I wouldn't wait too much longer to tell him if I were you."

"I'll tell you what Son, Lex can even stay here at the house and your mother and I can be with you when you tell him, if it'll make it any easier on you." Jonathan said.

"Really?" Clark said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

His father nodded. "Yes," he said. "But Lex will be staying in the loft, and Clark? There's to be no funny business going on while Lex is here, understood?"

Clark nodded. "Sure Dad," he said, laughing at the way his father was discreetly forbiding him to have sex.

"Go upstairs and finish your homework." Jonathan replied. "Your mother and I need to talk amongst ourselves and figure things out."

Clark got up and started upstairs when his father stopped him again.

"Clark? I'm proud of the way you're handling this, you're handling this like a man."

Clark smiled. "Thanks Dad." he said, going up to his room to work on his homework.


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Here is the long awaited, highly anticapted chapter 9...once again, thanks BUNCHES to everyone who has been reviewing, I never thought this story would be as popular as it is! I love you all!

Clark sighed as he stood outside the gigantic gates of the Luthor mansion. This was the moment he was dreading more than anything, telling Lex the truth. This was the beginning of the end, in his view. He buzzed and was met by Lex's butler at the front door.

"Mr. Luthor is waiting for you in his office." The butler told Clark, his thick accent showing through, bowing to him as Clark walked past him.

Clark nodded a thank you to him and made his way down to Lex's office.

Lex was still his usual self, that was for sure, going about his day conducting business as usual. Right now, Lex was on the phone to the Russian ambassador about some sort of deal between him and LexCorp, Clark didn't bother himself with the details.

Lex looked up at him and smiled, holding up a finger to indicate that he'd only be a minute. A couple minutes later he was off the phone and looking Clark in the eyes. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Clark sighed. 'Here goes nothing,' he thought. "Lex, I need to tell you the truth."

"The truth?" Lex asked, eyebrows raised.

"Everything," Clark told him.

"So start talking." Lex told him, already not liking the route this conversation was headed.

"Lex, that night on the bridge, the way the roof of your car was torn off like a sardine can...I told you it was the impact of the accident, but it wasn't. It was me, I pulled the roof off so I could get you out of the car and back to the surface."

Lex frowned. "But Clark, only a person with like, the force of 100 men would be able to pull back a tin roof, especially one off a porsche."

Clark nodded. "I know," he said. "That's not all, Lex." he sighed. "I'm not from around here."

"I know you're adopted Clark, that's no big secret. Probably everyone in Smallville knows that you're adopted."

Clark sighed. All these interruptions on Lex's behalf weren't helping him tell the truth any easier. "Lex, please. No more interruptions until I'm done." he took a deep breath, then continued. "I'm not from Smallville. In fact, I'm not even from this planet." he paused a moment to catch the reaction on Lex's face; he didn't like the look. "I came to earth on the day of the meteor shower."

Lex was silent for a couple moments, just staring at Clark like he had grown another head.

Clark couldn't take it anymore. "Tell me you hate me, throw me out, something, anything Lex! I can't handle the silence anymore."

"So The Kent's didn't bring you back from Metropolis like they told my dad?"

Clark shook his head. At least they were talking." No," he replied. "That's the farthest from the truth. They were driving back to the farm from Nell's flower shop when the meteor shower began. The truck was hit, it flipped over, and the next thing they knew, I was standing there, and here we are now."

"So you were found in a cornfield?" Lex asked, his eyes disbelieving. "I can't believe this. So tell me Clark, how was my father involved in your little adoption sham?"

Clark ran a nervous hand through his hair. "He came running to the truck yelling about his son being hit by the meteor rocks. By the time my dad got to you and got you back to the truck, you were unconcious. He took you and your father to Smallville Medical Center and your father told him that if he ever needed anything in repayment, to call him. That was how my adoption came about." he said, taking a deep breath. "I don't really remember anything about all this Lex, I was only three years old. Most of what I do know comes from what my parents have told me."

"So, if you're not from Earth, where are you from? And what exactly are you doing here?" he asked.

"I don't know where I'm from, to be honest with you Lex. I don't even know who my birth father is, I only know his name: Jor-El." he paused for a minute and took a sip of water from the bottle Lex had handed him when he'd walked in. "As for what I'm doing here, I have yet to figure that out myself. Apparently I am the last of my kind on whatever planet it is I came from, and my birth parents wanted me to have a better life, so they sent me here. But now that I'm older, I have some sort of destiny to accomplish; we all have a destiny Lex, I just haven't discovered mine yet."

Lex shook his head, not wanting to hear anymore but needing to hear more at the same time. "These last couple of years Clark, have all been a lie. Why couldn't you tell me beforehand?"

"I wanted to Lex, trust me. I wanted to tell everyone, not just you; Lana, Chloe. My parents thought it better if they just kept everything secret, that way if anyone ever found out about me I wouldn't spend most of my life under a microscope with people experimenting on me." he explained. "I've never wanted for that to happen, Lex. All my life I've tried to live a normal life, tried fitting in with everyone. And I've been able to manage that so far, except for a few out of the ordinary things."

Lex was quiet again for a couple more minutes. "I need some time to think things through, Clark. This is all a shock and you just sprung it on me without warning." he said, standing up and ringing for the Butler. "Please escort Mr. Kent to the door, Petr."


	10. Chapter Ten

A/n: Chapter 10 is kind of short, I'm aware, and I'm sorry about that. I was writing chapter's 9 and 10 at like, one o'clock in the morning because I knew everyone would want two more chapters before I went on vacation. Yes, I am going on vacation from tomorrow (tuesday) morning to Thursday afternoon, so there will be no more updates until I get back...But I plan to work on this story while i'm gone, and you won't be disappointed! Also, I wanted to let everyone know that since there's going to be a slight delay in updates, I am holding a contest. I have the sex of the baby in my head but I won't be revealing that until later chapters. However, whoever can come up with the best name will win a shoutout in my chapter. So start reviewing and coming up with some names! Thanks again for the rewiews and I love you all!

"Lex, wait. There's more." Clark replied, putting a hand up to stop the butler.

Lex rolled his eyes. "So it gets better? Please, continue ripping my heart into little shreds, Clark, you've done enough of that already." he replied, his tone even, his voice steely.

"Well..." Clark began, not sure to tell him about his powers. "I've got powers, Lex."

"Powers?" Lex said, again raising his eyebrows.

Clark nodded. "Yes," he said. "People have begun to wonder, mainly you, Chloe, and Lana, how I get from one place to the other so fast. I have superspeed, I can get from one place to another in a matter of seconds. When I went to Metropolis for you the other day, I got there in about 5 minutes." he explained. "I can also...I can start fire with my eyes, if I concentrate well enough; I still haven't quite come into that yet. I have x-ray vision, I can see through things - through people. And," he said, closing his eyes and then opening them, slowly looking up at Lex, whose face showed no emotion. "I'm allergic to those green meteor rocks. You've noticed before i'm sure that everytime I was around Lana's necklace, or anyplace where there was exposure to the meteor rocks, that start to get weak and look sick; I'm not sure what affect the rocks have on me, but I can't be near them, Lex. If I'm exposed to them for longer than a period of a couple minutes, I could die."

"You're an alien." is all Lex could say, still staring at the younger boy like he'd suddenly now grown another eye. "I can't believe you!"

"I am also coming into my flying abilities. I sometimes wake up in the morning floating over my bed, or sometimes, I'm not even in my room when I wake up; I might be out in the loft or somewhere else."

"Who else knows about this other than your parents? And now me?" Lex demanded softly.

"Pete. He's the first one I told."

"So you trusted him more than you trusted me?" Lex asked, hurt evident in his voice.

Clark sighed heavily. "We weren't - as close as we are now, Lex, you and I weren't. Pete is my best friend, as are you, but I've known him longer. I felt I needed to tell someone, needed to get it off my chest, and Pete was there, he was the one I put all my trust and confidence in. Like I'm doing with you. Lex, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what I've told you, promise me you won't expose me."

Lex thought for a minute before speaking very slowly, choosing his words very carefully. "I'm not at liberty to promise you anything right now, Mr. Kent." he said, too upset at the younger boy to use his name. "And I want you out of the mansion, now. If you're not out of here within 10 seconds, I will call security and have them escort you off the premesis. You are not to come within 10 feet of the mansion. I will get in touch with you when I feel I am ready to talk to you again." and with that, Lex turned his back.

Clark walked sullenly to the door. Even though he knew this was going to happen, it didn't make it any easier on him. Instead of standing around and trying to talk some sense into Lex, he left, purposely slamming the doors to Lex's office a little harder than normal. If Lex noticed, he didn't say anything.


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: It's a short chapter, I know, but hey, I'll give you what I can!

Well, since nobody (not even my loyal reviewers, that makes me sad!) didn't review the last three chapters the whole three days I was away (I had one new review, after I got home), then the contest is over. I have announced the sex of the baby, and the name that Clark and Lex have come up with, coming up in chapter 13. So read and review, once I hit 20 reviews, I will contine on with chapter 14

"Clark, is everything alright?" Jonathan called from the kitchen where he heard the screen door slam shut.

"No Dad, it's not. I told Lex everything." Clark said, sitting down at the table and taking a bite of the apple he'd just taken from the fruit bowl.

"And what happened, Son? How did Lex take it?"

Clark laughed bitterly. "As well as I expected. He was weirded out, he threw me out of the mansion and forbid me to come anywhere near him. He also told me he'd contact me when he ready to talk." he sighed, biting into the apple.

"I'm sorry Son, but Lex deserved to know and I thought now was a good time." Jonathan told him.

Clark sighed. "Maybe so Dad, but at the rate Lex is going, by the time he stops being angry at me, he'll have forbidden me to have anything to do with this child. He can't do that Dad, he can't keep me from my own child!"

"And he won't, Clark. I may not be too fond of Lex, but he never got along with his father and his mother died when he quite young. He knows that you never knew your birth parents. Lex knows what its like to be unloved, Clark. Not that you're unloved, but he hates Lionel Luthor and has never felt loved by him. He wouldn't do that to this child, Lex is better than that." Jonathan explained.

Clark listened intently, nodding and polishing off the last of his apple. "I hope you're right Dad, I really do."

Jonathan clapped Clark on the shoulder. "Give him a few days, the news just shocked him, that's all. Give him time, everything will work out for the best."


	12. Chapter Twelve

A month later

"Knock, knock, anyone home?" Lex called, knocking on the door to the Kent farm.

"Come in Lex," Martha called, offering him a glass of lemonade.

"No thanks," he politely refused, smiling at her. "I actually came to talk to Clark, is he around?"m

"Outside putting in a new fence," Martha told him. "But I'm not sure if he wants to see you Lex, he's very upset at you."

"And he has every reason to be, Mrs. Kent." Lex replied. "But you have to understand what a shock it was to be told Clark's secret."

Martha nodded. "Mr. Kent and I told Clark to tell you, Lex, we thought you deserved to know the truth now more than ever." she explained to him.

Lex sighed. "I'm not weirded out by it or anything, just knowing that Clark isn't like any normal human being, that he isn't even human."

Martha glared hard at him. "He IS normal, Lex, and he is human. We've worked hard at giving him a normal life all these years, he goes to school, gets good grades, has good friends." she sighed. "He's angry at you Lex, but he's been miserable without you this last month. Talk to him, I'm sure he'll listen."

"I'll try." Lex promised. "Thanks Mrs. Kent." he said as he headed to the barn where he spotted Clark putting in fence posts. "Hey Clark, we need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, Lex." Clark replied, turning his back to him.

Lex continued standing there, folding his arms over his chest. "I'm not leaving until we talk."

Clark was silent for a couple minutes, then turned to face Lex. "What do you want, Lex? You walk out of my life, then a month later come back and suddenly decide NOW that we need to talk? We've needed to talk for awhile Lex, I've needed to talk, but you were never there. Just do us both a favor and don't bother, just leave now. I already know you want nothing more to do with me."

"That's not true, Clark. I just needed time to think things through was all," Lex tried desperately to explain.

"For a month?" Clark asked, shaking his head sadly. "I don't believe it, Lex. When I first told Pete the truth about me, it didn't even take him a month. A day at the most, but he never stopped talking to me for a whole month." He was determined not to let the tears show that he was holding back, and had been holding back, for a month now. When he was alone in his room at night, or in the loft, then he would let the tears flow freely, but around his friends or his parents, who had seen him cry before, he held them in.

Lex flung his hands up, defeated. "Fine," he said. "I give up Clark. I thought you'd be willing to listen to me, you always have before, but I guess I was wrong." he turned and started away, but stopped abruptly. "When you decide you're ready to talk again, you know where to find me. Your son and I will be waiting."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: If I get 20 reviews, I will continue on with chapter 14...So, if you want me to continue, please review! Only 7 more reviews to go! And please let me know what you think of the name I came up with, and if you have a better name, please, I'm open to changing the name only if it's something that I could see Clark and Lex naming their son. And as always, ideas on how to continue the next chapters are appreciated!

It took a couple minutes for Clark to let sink in what Lex had just told him. "Son?" he said, looking up and into Lex's eyes, the eyes he'd missed this last month.

Lex nodded. "That's what I came over here to talk to you about. I had a doctor's appointment the other day and I found out we're having a son."

"Why didn't you call me?" Clark asked, hurt filling his voice.

"I thought about it, a couple times. I picked up the phone but every time I got to the last number in your phone number I chickened out, hung up the phone. I knew you'd want to be there, but for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to call you. I knew you were upset with me, and you had, and still have, every reason to be. But Clark, now's the time we need to be there for each other, for our son." Lex said softly, his voice wavering.

"Have you told your dad or brother yet?" Clark asked.

Lex laughed. "My dad? Sure, and he took it easier than I thought, even going as far to say as he'll keep me as comfortable as he can, but I know the only reason is because I'm the sole way to the Luthor heir, or so my dad sees it." he said. "We're not letting this kid get corrupted by Lionel Luthor the way he corrupted me." he laughed again. "As for my brother? Lucas wants nothing to do with me and I want nothing to do him, plain and simple. It's the way my father has wanted it, and because of that, I missed out on knowing my brother and how he doesn't want to know me."

Clark was unsure of what to say, so many emotions were swirling around in his head. He was going to be a father! He had known it all along, but now it seemed more true, and more importantly, he was going to have a son! In the shelter of the barn he drew Lex closer to him. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too. I always have, and I always will, nothing will ever change that, remember that." Lex whispered, kissing him. Then he drew back and looked at Clark. "Have you thought of names yet?"

Clark laughed. "Call me crazy, but yeah, from the moment I first found out, but since we now know the sex, I can't narrow down the boys names. What have you come up with?"

"I'd like to name him after someone in both our families, to honor them." Lex replied. "I was thinking of Jonathan, after your father. Do you think he'd mind?"

"Mind? He'd be thrilled!" Clark said. "And I think it's a wonderful idea." he thought for a moment, running a hand through his dark, curly hair. "How about using your name as his middle name?"

"Lex?" Lex asked uncertainly. "I suppose so..."

Clark laughed. "That's not your real name, is it?" he asked, shaking his head. "No, I mean, Alexander."

Lex laughed. "I was kidding," he told him. "Jonathan Alexander, sounds good to me."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Finally, another chapter. Sorry to have kept you all waiting on the final few chapters but I was out of ideas, and last night, I wanted to continue so I just started writing and what you see before you is the product of that. The name of this story has also been changed from My Crazy Life to Always and Forever, because it fit the story better.

Dedication: Thanks, as always, to my loyal reviewers, its because of you that I continue writing and its because of your support why this story is finished.

Sorry for the delay in getting the rest of the story up, I finished it two days ago but wouldn't let me login in for some reason until today.

Chapter 14

_a few months later_

"Clark?" Lex called from the loft.

"Yeah Lex?" Clark asked, heading into the barn from working in the field.

Lex suddenly doubled over in pain. "I think we need to get to the hospital." he replied.

Clark stood there in shock, unable to move. He wasn't sure what to do, and he wasn't even sure if he'd heard the words right. But when he looked up into Lex's eyes again and saw Lex squirming about in pain, something in his mind registered. He knew this was it. _Its coming._ Panicing, he ran the stairs three at a time. Even though Lex now knew about his powers, he still didn't feel comfortable using them in front of him. "Okay, okay, lets go." he said, trying to keep his voice calm, but inside, he was a nervous wreck. He was about to become a father, what man wouldn't be nervous? And it wasn't the most natural way, either; he and Lex and their families had done the best they could to keep Lex's pregnancy a secret, and for the most part, they'd managed, only telling those people they really wanted to know.

Lex chuckled slightly. "Clark, calm down. We have plenty of time, but we can't wait much longer." he said, standing up and slowly following Clark out to the truck. He surveyed the truck and frowned slightly. "You know that truck's going once this kid comes," he said.

"I think I'd rather him in this truck than that porsche of yours, especially the way you drive." Clark commented, giving him a wry smile as he backed out of the driveway, quickly shouting to his parents what was going on.

It was a long, slow drive to the hospital. Clark sighed and drummed his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. "Figures, we get stuck in rush hour traffic." he muttered.

"Stop that, Clark, you're annoying me." Lex said, lightly threading his fingers through Clark's to get him to stop the drumming.

"Sorry," Clark appologized as traffic suddenly started speeding up again, but not fast enough. It took all of Clark's strength to not get out of the car and pick it up himself and superspeed to the hospital with it; Hell, if he could bench press a tractor, he could certainly run with a car.

A little while, they finally made it to the hospital, Lex now in worse pain than ever. "Is that normal?" Clark asked.

Lex shook his head. "I wouldn't know, but I don't think so." he said, his voice becoming more faint.

Dr. Iyzarro met them at the emergency front entrance, a wheelchair already for Lex.

For Clark, the next few minutes went by in a blur. He could barely process any of what the doctor was telling him, and the only word that registered that caught his attention was "fever"

"Fever?" Clark repeated, frowning. "What's wrong with Lex, Doctor?"

Dr. Iyzarro glanced around them, then took Clark by the shoulder and ducked into an empty waiting room. "I think it's better if we discuss this in private." he told the young man. "Mr. Luthor developed a very high fever and his blood pressure is off the charts, it's very high. We're not sure if he will make it."

Clark was silent for a minute. "Is there anything we can do to help him?" he asked, determined to do everything in his power to help him.

Dr. Iyzarro sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Pray, thats really all you can do, Mr. Kent. Pray that Lex will make it through this."

After the doctor left, Clark walked down to Lex's room and looked through the window. He knew he had to be in there, but he couldn't bare to bring himself in there, to see Lex in that kind of pain. He wished he could trade places with him, but he couldn't. He hated what was happening. Why did it have to happen to Lex? Running a hand through his hair, he opened the door and walked in, sitting down beside Lex and taking his hand, smiling. "I'm here." he whispered to him.

Lex looked up slightly and tried to smile back, but all he could manage was a grimace. "It hurts, Clark. Make it stop."

The pain in Lex's voice brought tears to Clark's eyes. He had all the power in the world, but he was powerless to stop this. Instead, all he could do was sit there and watch his lover slowly die. "You'll make it through this Lex, don't give up." Clark encouraged him.

Lex shook his head. "The doctors say I won't make it through this, Clark. They can save the baby but they won't be able to save me. It's inevitable Clark, and I'd rather them save the baby."

"No!" Clark said, pulling his hand away. "You will make it through this Lex, stop talking like that. Whatever it takes, you will make it through!"

Lex shook his head. "Clark...When Jonathan gets older, I want the two of you to move into the mansion. It's yours, legally, I had the papers drawn up a few weeks ago." he said, his voice growing fainter and fainter with each word. Just then Lex blacked out.

"Mr. Kent, we're going to have to ask you to leave the room, the doctor's need room to work." Dr. Iyzarro told him, gently shoving him out the door.

It took everything that Clark had hauled up inside him and then some to keep from throwing the doctor up against the wall, but he had to restrain himself. Ending up in the psych ward at this point wouldn't do him or Lex any good.

"Mr. Kent?" the voice of Dr. Iyzarro snapped Clark out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" he said, not turning to look the doctor in the eye. He couldn't. In his mind, this doctor was not everything he could to help save Lex's life.

"Congratulations, you have a son. Mr. Luthor is asking for you."

With a curt nod, Clark walked into the room.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter 15

"Clark...We have a son." Lex whispered, looking down at the sleeping bundle of blankets in the bassinet next to him.

"I'm so proud of you." Clark whispered, leaning over to lightly kiss Lex's lips.

"I meant what I said earlier, Clark. I want you to move into the mansion once Jonathan gets older. You're going to need your parents help at first, but once he gets older, you can both move into the mansion. Its yours. There's already a room designated for Jon when he needs it, and my father has a good sum of money put away for him, as do I, and he's slowly adding to it."

"Lex, stop it. Nothing's going to happen to you, you're going to be here to watch our son grow up." Clark told him, even though he didn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Clark..." Lex said, giving him a look. Instead of finishing his sentence, he simply kissed Clark's lips and closed his eyes. "I love you, and I always have."

The last thing Clark heard was the inconsistent beeping of the machines that Lex was connected to, then the noise of Lex flatlining.

A couple doctors ran into the room, trying to revive him. After about 10 minutes, they gave up.

"Time of death, 9:19 pm." one of the doctor's told the other.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kent. We lost him." Dr. Iyzarro said softly, putting a hand on Clark's shoulder.

Clark was in to much shock to move the hand away. Not even caring who saw him, Clark broke down and let the tears flow. Staring at the ceiling, he cried, "How could you do this? How could you bring him back to me only to take him away again? WHY?" he shouted.

After regaining his calm, Clark realized that he needed to go see his son. Walking into the room, his discovered his parents sitting next to the bed, his mother gently rocking the infant.

Without saying a word, Clark walked into his dad's open arms. "Why, Dad? Why did this happen?"

"I don't know, Son. There's reasons for everything that happens in this world. Just like there was a reason for you coming into our world, there was a reason for Lex being taken out of it. But you'll always remember him, everytime you look into that child's eyes, you'll see Lex. Remember all the happy times you had Clark, Lex would want that. He wouldn't want his memory forgotten."

"I - I just don't know, Dad. There's times I wonder why I was sent here, like you said, there's always a reason for anything that happens, but what was my reason for being sent here? It was Jor-El that killed Lex, Dad, he only wanted him so he could get his heir, then he had no need for him."

"Maybe Clark." Martha said, suddenly speaking up. "Who knows. But your father is right, try to remember all the good times you had with him, and everytime you look into this beautiful child's eyes, you'll see Lex."

"He looks like him," Clark said, finally holding his son for the first time.

"He looks like both of you." Jonathan said. "What did you decide to name him?"

"Jonathan Alexander, after you and Lex." Clark said.

Jonathan smiled. "It's a wonderful name. I'm sure Lex will be very proud of both of you."

"Clark, we're here for you, we'll help you with whatever you need help with." Martha told her son, going over to hug him.

"I know you will, Mom." he sighed, looking at his parents. "Can you guys...can you guys give us a minute? We'll be ready to go in a second, I think Jon needs to say goodbye to Lex."

"Sure Son, we'll be in the waiting room." Jonathan told him, patting his shoulder, then leading his wife out of the room.

Clark sat down by the bed, taking Lex's cold, callous hand in his own. Pressing it against Jon's cheek, he gently kissed his lover for the last time.


	16. Epilogue

A/N: I hope that after all that wait, the last couple chapters of the story were worth it. The last 2 chapters are very bittersweet, the authoress herself was crying as she wrote it, and the epilogue, I hadn't originally planned on doing but it just popped into my head. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this, if you'd like me to write a sequel, toss it in a review. And, if you like what you read here, I have a Lana/Clark story that is currently a W.I.P

Epilogue

"Come on Daddy, let's go." 4 year old Jon called, running through the halls of the Luthor mansion.

"Hold on, Son." Clark said, grabbing his shoulder to keep him from running into anything or breaking anything. He glanced around the mansion and at all the boxes that had been packed and everything that was still waiting to be packed. Even though the mansion was now Clark's, he couldn't bring himself to live in it, it just wasn't the same without Lex there. Taking one of the boxes in one hand, and a brown paper bag in the other, he took one last look at the inside of the mansion. He had sold the mansion after Lionel Luthor had died, to some guy who wanted to turn it into a museum, what with all of Lex's old swords and armour, and he'd gotten a pretty tight profit for it, which had all gone into Jon's trust fund. "Let's go, Jon." he called to the hyper 4 year old, who was currently sitting obiedently at his feet.

Clark tossed the last of the stuff into the back of his truck (that, despite Lex's wishes, he hadn't gotten rid of), belted Jon in, and backed out of the driveway. He drove a little ways until he reached a fenced in area. Unbelting his son and taking him by the hand, they walked past the fence until they reached a tombstone.

"Is that dada?" Jon asked, suddenly becoming very quiet, like he guessed that his father was upset.

Clark nodded and knelt down to his son's level. "Yes, thats Dada." he said, handing him a flower, then placing his own on the grave. "Say something to him, Jon."

"Can he hear me?" the little boy asked.

Clark nodded and took the boy's hand, placing it on his heart. "He's always there, Jonny, he can always hear you if you talk to him."

"Do you talk to him, Daddy?"

"Every day Son, every day." Clark said.

Jon thought for a minute, then gently caressed the grave. "Dada? It's Jonny, Daddy tole me to talk to you, he tole me that you can hear me. If you can hear me, I love you Dada, and I wish you were here. Daddy cries every night, he doesn't know that I hear him but I do. It makes me sad hearing Daddy cry."

Hearing his son say that brought tears to Clark's eyes. Wiping them away before his son saw them, he caressed the grave himself. "You'd be very proud of Jonny, Lex, he's growing into such a great young man. He loves helping Grandpa on the farm, and hes gotten into riding horses and goes out with Lana on the trail quite a bit. You probably already know this Lex, but Lana and I are getting married. I told her about everything, about my secret, and you and me and our relationship, and how Jonny is your son, and she doesn't care. She misses you terribly Lex, you were like a big brother to her." he sighed and stood up. "We miss you Lex, and we all wish you were here."

"Do you still love Dada even though your marrying Lana?" Jonny asked.

Clark nodded. "I will always love him, Jonny, always and forever."

And with that, he picked his son up, sat him on his shoulders, and took him back to the truck and they drove home.


End file.
